Devices for practicing pitching are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,211 shows a baseball pitching aid wherein a simulated image of a batter facing a pitcher is provided for use in pitching practice. The lower portion of the batter includes one or more stakes which are inserted into the ground and provide a stable support. By positioning the simulated batter in an appropriate place near “home plate”, a pitcher can use the batter as a reference to determine the location of the strike zone. The size of the batter can be adjusted to vary the size of the strike zone. A ball detection apparatus and audio output can be provided to indicate when a pitch is detected and whether the pitch is a ball or a strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,935 illustrates a pitching practice device having a home plate, and a batter dummy adjacent to the home plate so the pitcher can get accustomed to the presence of a batter. The batter dummy has marks to indicate the strike zone. The batter dummy can be shortened or lengthened to suit the pitcher and to give wide experience. The dummy is inflatable for light weight and ease of installation; and, the dummy has three separately inflatable compartments so only a portion of the dummy must be inflated at one time. Portions of the dummy have accordion folded sections to change the length, and a strap to fix the length of the accordion folded section. The dummy is fixed to a mat by hook and loop fasteners, so the dummy can be placed as desired for training, the mat including the simulation of home plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,434 discloses a pitching, throwing or kicking training device having a support frame, a strike zone frame which is fully adjustable in height and positionable within the support frame, and a catcher target behind the strike zone frame which is adjustable in height and position. A simulated batter is provided to aid in visualization of the strike zone, adjustable in height and reversible to simulate right- or left-handed batters. The strike zone frame may also be distorted into non-rectangular parallelograms if desired to emphasize pitching techniques. The invention is also adaptable to training lacrosse or soccer players or the like by appropriate choice of strike zone frame size and position and possibly change of player silhouette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,376 depicts a training device for pitchers. The training device provides a target comprising a catcher figure and separate batter figure. Both the catcher figure and batter figure are adjustable in height to simulate different sized batters from Little League to adult size. The batter figure can be supported as a left or right handed batter and is pivotable as well as adjustable in distance from the catcher to simulate different batter box positions. A catcher's mitt target is supported on the catcher figure in different positions for different pitches and has an alarm in the pocket of the mitt to indicate an on-target pitch.